


The Road To Awe

by Dreamcreator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, Great Depression, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: Far away from the land of Ebott and its cursed Mountain, Delta Rune is celebrating their festival of the Lights of the Abyssi. An old man by the name of Wally D travels to see the amazing lights, only to end up into adventure and discover the secrets of the Abyssi and the Monsters of the Underground.Tra la la la Tra la la laOnward to the Road to AweWhere lights of souls will flyThe song of the Abyssi
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Asgore Dreemurr/Sans/Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Napstablook/Doggo, Original Character/Original Character, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this is a project that I kind of had rolling inside my brain for a while and it took me months until I could figure out how I wanted the story and the characters to go. I went through different universes and have been trying to make my own Undertale AU, though it will have Underfell characters in it, but a lot of original characters to go with it. The game Journey actually inspired me and what got me to finally sort this out, so KUDOS to that game, it is awesome!
> 
> So I hope that you are all entertained with this. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or Journey. Only my original characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Oh So long ago_

_There was a tale of woe_

_That will make you cry_

_This song of the Abyssi_

_People of Dark and Light_

_Who walked the path of Dawn and Twilight_

_To Mysterious Gods they pray_

_Beings of black, white, and gray_

_The Master of Space_

_With his crooked face_

_The Mistress of Time_

_With her music sublime_

_The Abyssi were scholars_

_So people would not wallower_

_Who shared their knowledge and pray_

_So that people would find the way_

_The Ignorant who listened and hear_

_They traveled far and near_

_But soon your eyes will tear_

_Because evil men fear_

_What they do not understand_

_And soon formed a terrible band_

_With all their darkness and hate_

_They broke down the Abyssi's gate_

_On the Mountain of Ebott they came in waves_

_Killing and making the Abyssi’s their graves_

_Soon the rivers would flood_

_With tears and Abyssi blood_

_The Gods called them fools_

_And told them they were cruel_

_While Time sung her sorrowful verse_

_Space soon formed a terrible curse_

_For the mortals gave birth_

_To anger and ignorance on earth_

_But Time gave them hope and a token_

_For this horrible curse would be broken_

_All shall be for naught_

_And all that is good be taught_

_Where purity and light begin_

_The Abyssi shall live again_

_Tra la la la Tra la la la_

_Onward to the Road to Awe_

_Where lights of souls will fly_

_The song of the Abyssi_

_The Heavens shall weep_

_The tears so deep_

_Of hopeful Hellos, no sorrow Goodbyes_

_The song of the Abyssi_


	2. Wally D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way so on and so forth. I AM BACK THOUGH with another chapter. Still working on my other stories, they are just going slowly but they are getting there.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for reading, commenting, putting into favorites, or likes/kudos to this work. It just makes my heart soar that people are enjoying this story. I WOULD REALLY like to thank my froggy friend and fellow fanfiction writer Kent_Cullen for helping me work through some things and REALLY MOTIVATE me to post this chapter today and get my butt into gear to write again. THANK YOU FROGGY! CLEXY HUGS TO YOU!
> 
> Anyway a long story short (pun intended) I hope you like this new chapter and hopefully I can get the next one posted in the near future. Also don’t worry I will be posting up my other stories later on. I have not forgotten them! There is more information down in the bottom so this intro is not that long.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or the game Journey. Only my original characters.
> 
> WARNING: There will be pairings in the near future, though not with the main character. Just a heads up. More info in the tags!
> 
> Enjoy!

“ **The Abyssi Lights” written by the poet T. Foxx in the early 1800’s, is one of his most famous and well known poems. He was greatly inspired not just be events that had happened in history thousands and thousands of years ago, but by his journey to the see the Abyssi Lights over on Mt. Ebott. Lights that some say are even a greater sight than the Northern Lights; only to appear once a year for seven days. Scholars and Scientists have never been able to explain the strange phenomenon, but from what they can deduce and agree to, is that it will only appear in the rainy seasons.**

Wally D. jumped in his seat, the old bus hitting a pothole. He shook his head.

“ _Getting lost in your stories again, Wally? Shame on you!”_

Her laughter brought a smile on to his old and withered face. “You know me very well Mary. I...” He turned to the window seat, only for his smile to vanish and his eyes to dim.

The seat was empty.

He had become lost again… Mary was no longer with him…

Taking a deep breath, he returned back to his book, finding where he had left off at.

**According to written documents from the era of Emperor Justin the Wise, the Abyssi were a secretive society that kept the world in balance. They prayed and worship the Gods of Space and Time, becoming their servants of Balance. It is said these Gods gave them incredible power and the foresight to see into the past, the present, and the future. They shared their knowledge with different kingdoms, creating inventions, works of art, but mostly inspiring the world to become a better place to live and prosper.**

**Sadly in those days, many feared what they did not understand, and soon fear became hate; hatred then becoming bloodshed. Warlords soon risen with their vast armies traveling to the Kingdom of Ebott. They climbed the Mountain and found the Abyssi in their rituals to their Gods. The Murderers soon slaughtered every man, woman, child, and babe.**

**The account states that Mt. Ebott bled with the blood and tears of the Abyssi flowing into the rivers.**

Wallace Daniel Danners, known as Wally D. to his friends… and family… had grown up with the legends that surrounded the Abyssi. Mysterious and mystical people who had the ability to do stupendous magic and shared their gifts with the world. The feats they had done! Some say they were shapeshifters, masters of illusions and could blend in with any kind of environment. They helped build kingdom, saved many lives from illness and starvation, and was able to inspire millions.

Oh! If they only had been alive! They would have been greatly needed in these dark and dismal times. Their knowledge would have stopped the market from crashing; Could have saved people from losing their homes and separating families to get by; they would have stopped gangs and mobsters from taking over the streets of cities old and new, their dirty blood money swaying many people to do their awful deeds. They could have…

They could have prevented War.

God awful War. Where soldiers fought for their country and came back with their minds full of despair and agony… those were the ones who made it back…

Many soldiers never made it home.

Wally D. had stop thinking those thoughts and decided to continue reading. To get his mind off things… to forget...

**Mystery still stands though to what happened after the massacre or to what had happened to the Kingdom of Ebott. Records have never been found or discovered yet as scholars like to state. The folklore's tells the Heavens struck down the armies one by one; others saying the Gods of Space and Time cursed everyone, bringing monsters to fight the Warlords and protect the Mountain.**

**No matter the stories and legends, it seems the truth will never be known of the circumstances. The secrets well kept only in the land of Ebott and its Mountain. The country is abandon, for none will travel there, only the brave, if they come back. Yet with all this tragedy we are able to enjoy the Abyssi Lights from the town of Delta Rune, where they hold a festival every year in celebration of the lights and in honor of the Abyssi who had done so much good for us all those years ago. The festival is still being done, with good food and displays of fireworks at night, and where many artists and inventors come to be inspired by the muses the Abyssi use to be as they gaze upon the Abyssi Lights.**

“LAST STOP DELTA RUNE!”

With a jerk, the bus came to full stop. Many of the passengers stood up from their seats stretching out their limbs from the long ride. Men grabbing luggage from the compartments above them while the women gathered their purses; some of them trying to get their rambunctious children to calm down, after being on the bus for so long. It was a loud affair but Wally D. took no heed from it. He put away his book in his bag that held all his worldly possessions, which wasn’t much, but they matter to him greatly.

He fixed his faded and patchwork jacket, making sure he still had his wallet tucked in his pocket, which only held a few dollar bills, a treasure during these slim times, in case of an emergency. Which Wally D. was hoping would not come to it. It also held a letter…

“MAKE WAY! WE HAVEN’T GOT ALL DAY!” Shouted the disgruntled bus driver. Wally D. stayed in his seat, while the other passengers headed towards the exit doors of the bus. The old man took out four quarters, putting them in the palm of his hand. He finally stood up as everyone else had left.

“We haven’t got all day gramps.”

Wally D. just grinned, and when he finally made his way up to the young man, he put the silver coins in the bus driver’s hand. His eyes widen as he looked at the money, then back up at Wally D.

“I heard you talking to another driver at one of the gas stations, that you wanted to buy some sweets for your wife and kids, and I know money is tight for everyone, but I thought you might want it. Just to bring a little bit of happiness for your family.”

The driver looked at him, “Do you know how long its been since I have seen a dollar?”

Wally D. sighed, his eyes weary, “Too long.”

“Damn straight.”

He nodded his head at Wally D., the only Thank You he was going to get from him, and he put away the coins in his pocket, only to take out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up, he looked at the old tramp before him, eyeing him up and down, until he settled his gaze back to his face. “So what brings you out here old man? Its not just the lights and the festival is it?”

_They are not just the only reasons why Wally D.?_

Wally D. said, “Not only that, but I have lived in the city for sixty years and not once have I ever traveled to the country side. Figure I might finally get to see all the greenery that people are always yapping about and maybe find some work too.”

The driver snorted, letting out a puff of smoke, “Good luck with that. Delta Rune would have become a ghost town like the other villages if not for the festival and tourism they have. That is what really saved them. Not only are they close to the Mountain and Ebott, but they have a river that goes out to the sea a good one hundred maybe two hundred miles awhile tops, so they can get food still from the river and ocean. The festival is the only thing that gives the town money and it barely lasts them until next year. It never used to be like that, but times change.”

He took another drag, “Hell, at one point I even thought of moving the family here. Didn’t happen though.”

Confused Wally D. asked the young man why did didn't go through with that plan. The driver replied. “There is only one road that leads to here. No one is brave or sane enough to make another road to the other towns. You have to go _around_ Ebott just to get there. Not to mention the fact that they are a good hundreds of miles away from that bloody place. Delta Rune is the only town even close enough to the land and the Mountain and that’s because of the River that runs through them. Those aren’t even the main reason as to why we didn't move here.”

The driver now done with his cigarette, tossed it out the window and waved his hand to the exit door.

Wally D. took it as his cue to leave. He tipped his old hat to the driver and walked down the steps. He turned around before the doors close to give the driver a proper goodbye.

“Well thank you for the ride, I do greatly appreciate it. And I hope your family enjoys the sweets as well!”

“No problem and I know they are going to love it. It will be a nice treat for a change for them. Gives me a chance to spoil them, like they should be.”

Wally D. agreed on that. Family always came first in his books. “Oh before I forget, you got my curiosity peaked and I must know, son. What is the main reason that you won’t move here?”

“Simple. Ebott is haunted.”

The bus’s doors closed and the driver drove away from a stunned and dazed Wally D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet the main character of this story! Yes I know he is an original character, but while I was plotting this story, I wanted to do something different. The majority of writers always use teenagers or young people to make it a love story, but I went in a different direction. ANYONE can have an adventure, does not matter what age you are. Life is a Journey and just like both games Wally D. is going to have an experience of a lifetime that he never thought was possible for someone his age.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Flames shall be abolished at the door. If you have any questions about the characters or the setting so, please let me know and I will explain as much as I can in the next chapter. And to those who are reading my other stories, don’t worry I am slowly working on them. Life just happened and many other things as well. I am hoping to do better in the future. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THEM! Thank you for sticking with me this far!
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator

**Author's Note:**

> It took me over a month to write this poem, it went through several revisions until I finally decided wanted I wanted. Special thanks to TKWolf for helping me out when I was struggling! Thank you again! It made the world for me!
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Flames shall be abolished at the door. And to those who are reading my other stories, don’t worry I am slowly working on them. Life just happened and many other things as well. I am hoping to do better in the future. Thank you for sticking with me this far!
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
